vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Kolchak
Created By: Jeff Rice, riffed on by fanboys Garry and Jay. *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, The Night Stalker film and TV shows. *'Full name:' Karl James Kolchak *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Chicago, Il *'Current Residence:' Washington DC *'Birthdate:' May 13, 1949 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 165 *'Build:' medium slender *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A rangy man with a hang dog look permanently affixed to his face, which typically needs a shave. He usually wears a cheap suit and a battered hat. He might get mistaken for a hipster. *'Skin coloring:' Pasty white *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Sandy brown *'Routine Activities:' Chasing down news stories, sticking it to the man every chance he gets, raking the muck. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Journalism school *'Financial Status:' Decently well off. He gets the bills paid. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, FNN *'Known Associates:' Socilan -- His Ane contact. Gilligan Francis O'Doulle - cub reporter and personal technology expert. *'Personality:' Irascible, occasionally argumentative. He considers it his duty to comfort the disturbed and disturb the conformable. He is far better at the latter. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Expose corruption where ever it is found. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Out of date: Karl went from 1977 to 2014 in a heartbeat. He is still dealing with the issues of thinking like the 70s and struggling with modern technology. Dogged Skeptic: If his Mother said she loved him Karl would look for corroborating evidence. His reporter's instinct to distrust anything at face value intrudes into his private life. He doesn't know when to quit. *'Enemies (And Why):' Corrupt officials, those taken for corrupt officials. *'Special Abilities:' None, Mark One standard Human. He would consider his dedication to the old ideals of investigative journalism to be an advantage. He might be right. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Zeal: Karl can go over the deep end in his pursuit of facts and truth. Weird Magnet: Karl comes across the weird, secret, and supernatural far too often for chance or even his tenancy to dig into issues. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Karl started reporting in the era of the civil rights demonstrations and student protests of the 60s. His zeal for digging out the truth and his stubbornness in not playing ball with the powers that be he got him fired from the Chicago Sun-Times, He drifted around looking for work and eventually ended up in the third string Independent News Service weekly. Here he was more or less tolerated (and more or less paid). His encounters with the strange began as well. Kark eventually got the attention of Bureau 13 in 1976. They sang him a convincing tune (in the key of money) to get him to join the Bureau instead of hanging his ass out unsupported day after day. It turned out to be the best/worse move of his life as within the year The Purge came down and Karl was lucky enough to draw a mad science geek with a ray gun. When the stars cleared he found himself walking down a fire road in someplace he was unfamiliar with, it involved a really big mountain. Karl was in 2014. He was rescued by NCTC Sheriff Samantha Whitehorse. For once being rootless and friendless worked in Karl's favor. While out of time he had no grief issues. The future is not the shape expected. (Flying cars rarely, household robots not yet.) but it needs him and his now singular dedication to the virtues of investigative journalism. He picked up a henchman, one Gilligan Francis O'Doulle, and has become the first official reporter for Freedom News Net. Karl's first above the boards act in the public is a well researched book on the replicator and its effect on society. It is a warning that this device will change everything. A few people are taking notice, most are not. *'Bibliography:' The Replicator & You -- 2014 Freedom Press The Breakout and You -- With Kalvin Watterson -- 2016 Freedom Press Slavery in Shendong -- With Gilligan Francis O'Doulle -- 2019 Freedom Press. Category:Characters Category:Bureau 13 Category:Advocate